9 つの精神の9 つの尾そして女の子の孤
by Hibary-Hiwatari
Summary: Seehh!...wolwí con una nueva historia...increiblemente seria! xDDDD......una chica extraña llega al mundo de naruto y...golpea a Sasuke? oO...Sakura estará a salvo...por ahora XD...pero ya me encargaré de ella...1º capitulo...tener piedad! xDUU


Hibary: hola holillas! nOn…-todo el mundo se le queda viendo raro-y ahora que hice? T.T…

Hikaru: de que trata tu fic? O-o

Hibary: de algo serio! n-n…

Hikaru la mira con mucho miedo…

Hikaru: serio…TUUUUUUUUUUUUUU? O-O…

Hibary: para que veas que si puedo escribir cosas serias ¬x¬…-Hikaru se queda en shock-eres mala conmigo! TT.TT…

Sasuke:-con el collar de perro puesto y la correa en manos de Hibary-a ver…explícame de nuevo porque me tienes aquí ¬¬…-mirándola de forma asesina-

Hibary: porque no eh encontrado a Naruto, rayos! ò-o…

Sasuke:-vena celosa seme-y para que sería? ò.o…

Hibary:-le tira del collar para que se calle-no te importa ¬¬…-vena fan Naruto-bueno en fin u-u…no pienso decir lo que se saben por libro así que…lean esto chiquillos cabros o.o…

**_1° Capitulo: Sed de venganza, extraños mareos y una misteriosa chica…_**

-**Uff¡que día más agotador!-**exclama una niña de unos 15 a 16 años aproximadamente, de estatura media, piel color canela, de un cabello de un curioso color castaño, el cual cambiaba de colorín y a un color castaño oscuro pasando a un negro azulado dependiendo de la luz solar, y unos ojos color café con la misma extraña habilidad se encontraba caminando para su casa, en esos momentos.

**-Iraken, eres una floja total XD!...-**le decía a su vez un chico un poco más alto que Iraken, piel clara, cabello corto de color castaño claro, y unos ojos color miel, acompañando a su amiga a donde debía llegar el bus que la llevaría a casa (n/a: acá en Chile se les llama micros…y son muy prácticas por donde vivo así que las pondré P).

**-Ohh, claro, como tú sólo mantienes tu trasero en un asiento hasta las 5pm los días viernes no dices nada ¬¬…que injusto eres Machior…-**le dice mirándole enojada.

**-¬¬...Malvada…el próximo año vas a ver que no es muy lindo tener a "Piri" a esta hora ò.ó…-**le dijo entre enojado y siniestro, Machior (n/a: XDDDDD…kyaaaaaaaaa…PIRI! nOn…emmmmmmm…o.oU…ºcought coughtº-sonido chafa de tos-bueno pues, "Piri", mejor conocido como "Piraña" en mi escuela es un profesor de la rama de administración, de 3° hasta que uno sale tiene que elegir una "especialidad" y piraña se encarga dela materia"contabilidad" de el área de administración…cuando uno ve de perfil a ese profesor parece una verdadera piraña XD…espero que ningún alumno de mi escuela esté leyendo esto o-O…).

-**Pero yo adoró a ese profesor -…-**ojo modo brillitos-**es muy simpático y también es MUY gracioso cuando habla ¡jajaja! XD…-**partiéndose de la risa.

**-También apoyo eso xD…pero no cuando tienes que verlo más de 8 horas a la semana! òOó…TT-TT…-**cambiando de una cara enojada a una triste.

**-Ouch…cierto o.oU…-**deteniéndose y sentándose en una de las bancas de la estación… (n/a: cerca de mi escuela hay una estación de trenes antigua, la cual ahora esta cerrada y sólo se usa como monumento pero afuera instalaron bancas para que las personas puedan sentarse…a esas bancas me refería n.nUU)-**Machior…es idea mía…o de repente está empezando a hacer mucho calor?-**dice echándose aire con la mano.

**-No, Iraken…tienes calor porque te exaltaste mucho ù.úUU…-**la mira entrecerrando el entrecejo y mirándola con unas gotas detrás de la nuca-**y como no vas a tener calor si tienes esa bufanda tan gruesa prácticamente amarrada al cuello…porque no te la sacas…?-**mirándola un tanto curioso.

**-Ehh…bueno…ore n.nUU…-**sonriendo nerviosamente, haciendo que Machior la mire acusadoramente-**wenu, wenu…te diré…pero después no te rías o te pego! ò.ó…-**sacándose la bufanda dejando ver una bandana en su cuello de color negro con el símbolo de Konoha.

**-…-**la mira decepcionado-**tan fanática eres de Naruto, Iraken? -.-U…-**negando con la cabeza en forma de resignación.

**-Tú tienes la culpa por haberla traído junto con Tinai ese día ùOú…-**bufando molesta.

**-Esa no es excusa ¬¬UU…-**la mira muy serio.

**-Pero yo AMO Naruto…de hecho, AMO A NARUTO! -…-**ojos modo brillitos-**es que es tan lindo, precioso, hermoso, dulce, tierno…º¬º-**comenzando con su interminable lista de adjetivos para Naruto Uzumaki.

**-Hay Dios u.ùU…y eso que no has visto la serie ú-ù…-**suspiro resignado-**pero en fin…-**observa como de repente Iraken empieza a agarrarse la cabeza fuertemente-**oye, estas bien?...-**ve como se arrodilla en el suelo y se agarra la cabeza con más insistencia-**IRAKEN! QUE TE PASA!-**arrodillándose al lado de ella para ver que era lo que le pasaba.

**-Tranquilo cosa…estoy bien…sólo es un dolor de cabeza, no es algo tan terrible…-**levantándose del suelo y sentándose nuevamente en la banca-**ya paso, dobe, así que no te preocupes XP…-**sacándole la lengua.

**-No me llames dobe, baka! Ò.ó…-**comenzando una batalla textual con su amiga.

**-Teme, no me llames así! ò-o…-**le responde ella levantándose bruscamente de la banca golpeándole levemente en el pecho a Machior con el dedo índice.

**-Te llamo como se me antoje, USURATONKACHI! Ò0Ó…-**exclama enfadado.

**-Me…llamaste…Usuratonkachi?...kyaaaaaaaaaaa, NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ºOº…-**ojos modo brillitos…otra vez.

**-Hay Dios -.-UU…-**observa que Iraken comienza a tambalearse hasta caer inconsciente…-**oh no…IRAKEN!-** socorriéndole.

**ººCambió de escenaºº **

En otra dimensión, la de Naruto para ser más precisos se encontraba el equipo 7 entrenando en un bosque a las afueras de Konoha…su práctica ya esta terminando y para poder finalizarla Kakashi organizó unos combates de práctica mientras él luchaba contra Sakura Naruto y Sasuke luchaban en otra parte del bosque.

Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que estaban luchando y la lucha se encontraba muy pareja, patadas por aquí, kunais por allá, ninjutsus y taijutsus sobraban en esa batalla (n/a: che, y eso que sólo practicaban o-O…), en un instante se separaron a una prudente distancia para tomarse un respiro pero aún con eso no dejaban de estar alerta.

**-Ríndete…dobe…no puedes…derrotarme…-**decía agitadamente un chico de 16 años aproximadamente, alto, piel como la porcelana, cabellos y ojos de un color tan oscuro que envidiarían a la misma noche sin luna.

**-Feh!...Sasuke-baka…que Uzumaki…Naruto nun…ca se…rinde…-**dando un paso al frente para continuar con la batalla le respondió un chico de 16 años, un poco más bajo que el primero, piel bronceada, cabellos rubios y unos hermosos ojos color azul cielo, pero en el momento que se disponía a atacar un fuerte mareo lo invadió, y sin poder evitarlo se arrodilló poniendo su puño en el suelo para no caer.

**-Naruto…ya te…cansaste?...-**con sorna decía Sasuke viendo a Naruto con cierto aire de superioridad, aunque en verdad lo que el estaba era preocupado por el contenedor de Kyuubi.

**-Cállate…… Uchiha Sasuke……-**decía Naruto pero ahora con una voz ronca, mirándolo con los ojos rojos…Kyuubi se había apoderado de él-**pronto ella llegará …así que no se atrevan a lastimarla, ya que si lo hacen no me hago responsable de lo que le llegue a pasar a mi contenedor…te recomiendo mucho cuidado mocoso…-**tras decir esas palabras los ojos de Naruto volvieron a la normalidad y después de eso se desmaya.

**-No…puede ser…-**exclama débilmente el Uchiha mirando a su amigo/rival tirado en el suelo…del terror que sufrió su agotamiento desapareció casi por arte de magia (n/a: omito comentarios XD…aunque bien podría decir uno, pero buee…:P…lo dejo a su imaginación XD)**-Na…ruto…mierda NARUTO!-**corriendo a socorrerlo…necesitaba respuestas y más que seguro sabía quien podría dárselas-**Tsunade-sama necesita darnos una explicación…-**cargando en sus brazos al rubio y dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba su alcohólica Hokage…

**ººCambio de escenaºº**

Volviendo al mundo Iraken…Machior no sabía que hacer, ya que no podía cargarla hasta la enfermería de su escuela…se encontraba demasiado lejos y no había nadie cerca para ayudarlo…por suerte Iraken despertó y se sentó en el suelo un tanto mareada.

**-Iraken, seguro que te encuentras bien?-**le dijo su amigo muy preocupado

**-Si…no se que me pasó pero estoy segura que es algo importante…ellos me lo dijeron…-**poniéndose extremadamente sería de repente.

**-…Ellos?...-**pronunció bastante confundido Machior-**de quienes hablas, Iraken?-**mirándola muy serio.

**-Eh?...-**le respondió a su vez Iraken, mirándolo confundida-**decías algo? o.o…-**percatándose de que su bus ya se acercaba-**oh-ho x.x…-**tomando sus cosas apresuradamente-**bueno entidad semi-divina sempi-terna, nos vemos! n.n…-**despidiéndose de su amigo con la mano y corriendo para alcanzar el bus que se detuvo a uno metros-**nos vemos el lunes!...-**grito sonriente Iraken a lo que su amigo sólo se quedó mirándola con una cara que expresaba mucha preocupación-**no te preocupes por mi, dobe ;)…-**le grito guiñándole un ojo-**y espero que hables mucho con tu "querida" Fibain XD-**dijo con burla antes de subirse al bus.

**-Grr…tonta Iraken! òOó…-**le gritó Machior, olvidándose de su preocupación-**TONTAAAAAAAAAA! >O …-**gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras veía el bus desaparecer…

**ººCambio de escenaºº**

En el mundo de Naruto, Sasuke ya estaba en la oficina de la Hokage, encontrándose en el camino a su sensei y a Sakura, a los cuales les explicó brevemente lo que pasaba pero antes de que Tsunade se pusiera a examinar a Naruto este despertó con una cara de completa somnolencia… (n/a: o sea, más cansado que la piiiiiiiiiiiiii…xD)

-**Qué les pasa a todos?...porque me miran así?** -decía un Naruto bastante confundido

-**…Naruto, que te pasó?...**-gritó Sakura al momento en que se echaba encima el pobre kitsune.

**-Yo…no lo se Sakura-chan…-**tratando de acostumbrarse a las muestras de cariño de la pelirosada-**no lo se…-**mirando hacia los demás dándose cuenta de la intensa mirada de preocupación que le lanzaba el Uchiha haciendo que se sonrojase violentamente al instante…

**ººCambio de escenaºº**

Volviendo al mundo de Iraken…ella se encontraba ya llegando a su casa…algo le decía que no debía hacerlo, pero las ganas de ver a sus padres eran más fuertes que sus presentimientos (n/a: hmm…a que suceso importante de la serie les recuerda esto?), ya que hoy día su madre volvía de su curso de capacitación y su padre salía temprano del trabajo así que ambos estarían en casa para poder hablar con ellos de cómo les había ido hoy en su día, ya que era poco común el hecho de poder compartir entre "familia"...

Ya estaba a tan sólo unos cuantos pasos de su casa pero algo la alertó…ese olor…era…ese olor era…

Se apresuró más de lo que ya lo hacía para llegar, encontrando la puerta de calle abierta en el proceso, cosa que le preocupo aún más…tirando sus cosas al suelo se abalanzo a la puerta de la casa…y lo que vio…la dejo sin habla…

**-Oka-san…otö-san…-**susurró esas palabras mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas…

**ººCambio de escenaºº**

En el mundo de Naruto, el equipo 7 ya se empezaba a retirar de la oficina de la Hokage, cuando de repente apareció algo que ellos nunca hubiesen imaginado…

Una luz deslumbrante…gritos…y una chica con extrañas ropas caía en eso momentos del cielo (n/a: o en este caso, del techo n,nU…) aterrizando, curiosamente, encima de Naruto…

**-¿pero…QUÉ ES ESTO DATTEBAYO!...xx-**decía un Naruto con ojitos en espiral

La chica caída del techo, al ver quien había amortiguado el golpe se levantó rápidamente…mirándolos a todos con una cara de completo terror…

**-Yo…yo no…-**tartamudeaba nerviosa Iraken en esos momentos… ¿cómo había llegado a ese lugar?-**Na…ruto?...-**viendo más que sorprendida al resto del equipo, terminó posando su vista en el superviviente del clan Uchiha, y al instante su rostro se contrajo en una muestra de la más profunda ira…

Un instante, tan sólo bastaron 2 segundos y el gran Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba tirado en el piso con la marca de un puñetazo marcado en su cara…

**-¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO!-**le gritaba furibunda Iraken al Uchiha-**¡nunca te lo perdonaré!-**los demás observaban estupefactos la escena-**tu…yo nunca…nunca…te perdonaré…tú……¡CASI MATAS A MIS PADRES PUTO ENGENDRO SEDIENTO DE VENGANZA!-**las lágrimas caían libremente por su cara mientras una mezcla de odio y dolor se vislumbraba en su cara-**por tu culpa tuve que venir aquí...para salvarlos...¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO NO TE LO PERDONAREEEEEEEEE!...-**gritando a todo lo que sus pulmones daban...cayendo arrodillada en el piso y comenzando a llorar desgarradoramente...

Esto no podía ser verdad… ¿Qué Sasuke hizo que?...esto era simplemente imposible…nadie lo podía creer…nadie podía creer nada de lo que estaba pasando…

Cuando Sasuke salió del shock inicial se levanto y encarando a la chica levanto el puño…porque nadie se atreve a humillar de esa forma a Sasuke Uchiha sin tener un castigo…

_**Fin del capitulo 1…**_

Hibary:-todo mundo se le queda mirando con cara de O-O…-seeeeeeeeh, yo tampoco me lo creo o,o…ta demasiado serio para ser mío a vedah? XD…

Hikaru: te superaste estúpida aibou! xD…

Hibary: ¬x¬…en fin…me despido por ahora porque…ya no se que más escribir o,o…se les agradecería un review, necesito ayuda!...NO SE COMO CONTINUAR ESTA COSA! TTOTT…en fin…u/uU…el fic "reto de perdición" esta en proceso…espérenlo porque bien vale la pena :DUU

Sasuke: No me respondiste la pregunta que te hice antes de comenzar esta patética cosa a la que llamas fanfic ¬¬…

Hibary: y no te pienso responder mendigo mocoso con sed de venganza ¬¬…

Sasuke: no me llames mocoso ¬¬…

Batalla de miradas entre Sasuke y Hibary…

Hikaru: ¬¬UU…-mira la batalla que tan teniendo esos 2-esto da para un buen rato así que me despido -.-UU…saludos a toda la gente que leyó esta cosa rancea y esperamos todos, °aunque no lo crean° que les haya gustado…see ya -.-UU…


End file.
